Fairy Tail Sluts-Lemons!
by RoxyRoze
Summary: Different chapters with different characters and themes. Make requests for any of your Favorite Fairy Tail characters! Lots of Lemons. Please leave good criticism and support! It helps me to write better!
1. Lucy

Hello Everyone! Thanks for viewing this story, and I hope you like it!

* * *

"N-natsu!" A certain blonde shrieked as the pink haired dragon slayer flew through her window.

"Hey Lucy! Do you have any food?" He asked without hesitation. A blue cat flew through the window and crashed right into Lucy. Natsu finally notices that Lucy just got out of the bath, and is only wearing a towel. Happy notices too, and jumps back.

"Sorry Lucy! We'll leave!" Happy tells her. She smiles softly and sighs. These two rambunctious idiots…

"It's ok, just use the door next time!" She yells as Natsu dives out the window.

"Finally, peace and quiet." She says to herself. Lucy gets dressed in her usual attire, but today with everything a little tighter and way shorter than it should be. Her ass was showing, boobs hanging out, and not much covering her torso. She felt horny today, and knew she needed one guy or another to please her. She didn't like to admit it, but she was sort of a slut. She'd fucked quite a few guys in the guild, and they all kept it secret. One of her favorites was Gildarts, but she knew he told Macao, because he was hinting towards some action even though he had a son. Gildarts had Cana, she supposed. But he had dated hundreds of women, so it didn't seem to matter to him that much. She'd saved her favorites for last though. She hadn't done Gray or Natsu yet. They had no idea what was coming to them.


	2. Lucy, Natsu, and Gray

Lucy called Gray and Natsu earlier to meet at her house. She ordered a bunch of food, and slipped hormone drugs in most of it, keeping a small plate for herself. The boys would be beyond horny by the time they were done eating. The doorbell rang, and she ran over to answer it. Gray was in the doorway smiling, and looking her up and down. Right as he was about to speak, Natsu shot through the window with Happy flying him in. Lucy ducked, and Natsu flew right over her and straight into Gray. Gray stood up, pissed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing idiot? There's a fucking door here for a reason!"

"The door ain't fun! You should try being fun once in a while!" Natsu yelled back. Happy sighed and left, probably heading for Carla and Wendy.

"Guys! I invited you here to eat, not to fight, so shut up and sit down!" They both scrambled for their seats, and Natsu took one look at the food and practically started drooling. They both looked at Lucy and she nodded, allowing them to take their food. They ravished the food, loving it. They didn't notice the hormone pills in it at all, scarfing it down so fast. Natsu fell asleep, Gray doing the same a minute later. Lucy smirked, and noticed Natsu's face contort, but not in pain, in pleasure. She got up and saw his hand was stroking the tent in his pants. Gray grunted and she saw he had the same problem. They were both erect, and Lucy felt herself get hot. She wanted to see what they looked like. She pulled Natsu's chair back, and kneeled down in front of his legs. She undid his pants, and slowly pulled them down. His cock was aching, begging to get out of his underpants. Lucy slowly pulled off his underpants, and Natsu's dick sprang up. It was huge. Bigger than anyone else in the guild that she knew of. It was almost 10 inches, and about 2 inches thick. She wanted it inside her but that would have to wait. She pulled Natsu off the chair, and dragged him to her bed. She did the same with Gray, laying them both on their backs. She slowly pulled off Grays clothing, and his cock was around 8 inches, but much thicker than Natsu. Lucy was smiling, so glad she chose to do two together. And how lucky she was to choose the biggest two. Lucy took off all but her underclothes, and laid down between the two on the bed.


	3. End: Lucy, Natsu, and Gray

Hello Everyone! I hope you like this story! I will continue with more characters after this! I have school, but I will still try to post often. Thanks!

* * *

After a few minutes of patiently waiting, Lucy watched as Natsu slowly lifted his head and looked down at his own erection. He looked surprised that he was naked, which she expected. Then he looked over at her, and pure shock first overcame him, then happiness as he scrolled down her body with his eyes. Gray shifted behind Lucy, and slowly sat up. He was confused, and looked happy at the same time. Natsu was the first to make a move, with all the hormones he had in him. He grabbed Lucy's face gently, and kissed her so softly. He pulled his lips away for a second, then suddenly rammed his mouth to hers. He tasted a little sweet, and was hot. He burned in her mouth, but it was intense pleasure. She knew Gray was staring at them, and she rolled over onto her back after Natsu was done kissing her. Gray was laying on his side facing them, and stroking his cock. He looked really glad when Lucy looked at him. Suddenly he grabbed her head, kissed her hard, and shoved her head down towards his cock. It was cold. Really cold. His mouth was also cold, but not this much. She sucked him off so hard, he panted violently, and his cock started twitching in her mouth. She started deep throating him, and he started moaning with pleasure. She was kneeled over him, and Natsu took the opportunity to slide his hands over her stomach and around her back, kissing her body at the same time. He moved up to her bra and pushed one hand inside it. Lucy gasped for a second, his hot hands stroking her other hand moved around to her top and undid the clasp on her bra. It fell off and Lucy pulled her arms out of it. Natsu mounted her from behind, doggy style, and wrapped his arms around her. She still had her panties on, and he didn't like it. His left hand was up messing with her breast, squeezing and twisting, while his right hand was stroking her ass, then made its way to her stomach, and down into her panties. He rubbed her clit, and had just the right amount of pressure. He slowly pushed down even more, and found her entrance. She hadn't been fucked in a while, and was tight. He pushed his finger in slowly, and she got excited. Gray was still enjoying being sucked off, and slowly said,

"Lucy… I'm gonna cum…" And Lucy stopped sucking. No cumming yet. He looked so mad and disappointed." He slowly drawled out,

"I think you need some punishment, Lucy. You don't do that to a guy and just stop." Lucy laughed softly, before she saw Gray's face change into a wicked smile.

"Gray," she said nervously, "What are you planning?"

"You'll see, Lucy…" Natsu, by this point, had three fingers in Lucy and was fucking her with them.

"Gray, I do think Lucy needs some punishment, what should we do?" Lucy didn't know what to do, but she knew she couldn't get away from this. She'd never done two guys at once, and had no idea what to do. Natsu suddenly pulled his right hand out of her, and lit her panties on fire. They were gone in a few seconds. She yelled, and tried to get up, but Natsu started rubbing his cock in between her legs, right on her pussy. He had his hands on her hips, and there was no escape. He let go, and Lucy noticed that Gray was suddenly behind her. He flipped her over, and suddenly got on top of pushed two fingers in her, then pulled the, right back out. They were cold. He sucked on his own fingers, and looked pleased. He grabbed her right leg, and yanked it over his shoulder. Lucy panicked.

"Gray! You need a condom first!" He smiled at her. His cock was aligned with her pussy perfectly, and he thrusted in her hard. She shrieked, the cold was overwhelming. It was freezing, but after he started to thrust in and out, it felt so good. He went at a slower speed at first, but within a couple minutes, he was going pretty fast. Natsu suddenly pulled himself over her face, and started fucking her mouth. She was in pure ecstasy. Natsu finally got off of her and Gray pulled out a while later, Lucy and the boys all panting. Suddenly, Natsu pulled her by her hips around to face him. He wrapped his arms around her, and sat her up before flipped her over to a doggy position. He pushed his face into her pussy, licking hard with his tongue inside her. She moaned loudly, and he went deeper. Gray got in front of her and started thrusting his cock in her mouth. Natsu suddenly stopped, and she felt his cock prodding at her entrance to tease her. He thrust in and started going hard and fast. He was bigger than Gray in length, and kept ramming the end of her wall, pushing for more. It made her nearly scream from the pleasure of it. Natsu suddenly leaned over her, still thrusting, wrapped his arms around her stomach, and lifted her up as he laid on his back. He turned her around and she leaned over him. He was still thrusting, and she was lifting and dropping herself for more pleasure. She felt a Gray come up behind her, and he started licking her asshole. He rubbed a substance on it, and she knew he must have seen her lube on the counter. She'd been fucked in the ass before, but not while she was being fucked in the pussy! Never two cocks at once. Gray slowly stuck a finger in, then two. He fucked her slowly, feeling her walls with his fingers. He got three fingers in and started scissoring her. She moaned, and Natsu thrusted faster. Gray pulled out his fingers, and a few seconds later she felt his cock in front of her ass. He pushed slowly, and Natsu slowed down a lot so Gray could get in. Lucy leaned over more, pretty much laying on Natsu. Natsu kissed her as Gray pushed most of his cock in and started thrusting slowly. He groaned with pleasure. Lucy could feel their cocks rubbing each other between the thin layer in her. Hot and Cold, causing her so much pleasure. Gray picked up speed, and so did Natsu. Out of nowhere, Lucy had a huge orgasm. She shuddered harshly, and couldn't hold herself up. Gray leaned over her and had his arms around her body, holding her up. She was in ectasy. Gray and Natsu and Gray took hold of her orgasm and started going much faster than either of them were before. Lucy screamed in pleasure, and the boys moaning and grunting as they felt each other and felt Lucy. She was in so much shock and pleasure she couldn't tell what was happening. She didn't care or remember about the condoms. Natsu said,

"I'm cumming, Lucy…" And Gray said,

"I am too!" And they both came so hard in Lucy their cum exploded all over her bed and themselves. It filled her up so much, and they were still cumming. It was shocking how cold Gray was and hot Natsu was. Lucy came again, panting hard. Gray thrusted hard one last time before pulling out slowly. Natsu pulled out slow, then flipped Lucy on her back. Gray and Natsu both started licking up the cum that was all over her, and Natsu scooped some up and dripped it in her mouth. She sucked his fingers greedily, the warm and cold mixing. Natsu climbed next to Lucy, and put his arm over her, leaning against her. Gray did the same on her other side.

"Night, Lucy…" Gray said. Lucy smiled, the three of them covered in cum. And they all fell asleep cuddled up to each other.


	4. Juvia & Laxus

For claudiacorvo and her great suggestion! Leave ideas for me to build off of everyone! Thanks!

* * *

Juvia was relaxing in the guild, tired after a long battle. She heard someone walk up behind her, and turned around. It was Mirajane.

"Juvia, the wound you got on your back needs to be tended to. It's bleeding through your clothes." Juvia was confused. What wound? She felt her back and a gash ran along the lower part of her back. She hadn't even noticed.

"Juvia will go to the medical bay. Thank you Mirajane."

"Good, Juvia. See you later!" Juvia got up and started walking to the back of the guild. A few minutes ago she got to the guild. Half an hour ago she got off the train with Gray and Laxus. Laxus came because he said he was bored and wanted some action. They went up against a wyvern that had been bothering a small town. They defeated it, but Juvia and Laxus both got some good blows. Gray was able to dodge all blows but one. He was okay, and got back up. Laxus and Juvia hit the wyvern at the end with her water and electrocuted the beast with Laxus' lightning through her water. Juvia hadn't seen Laxus since they got back. He had a pretty bad wound on his stomach. As she walked into the medical bay, she noticed two others in the room. Lisanna was tending to Laxus as he sat on the edge of one of many beds. She was kneeling down in front of him, bandaging up his wound. He looked up, noticing her presence in the room.

"Hey Juvia. What're you doing here?" He asked.

"Juvia came to get her wounds tended to too."

"You got wounded? When? I didn't even see it…" He said, sounding a bit sad. Juvia walked towards them and turned around. She lifted her shirt so they could see it.

"I'll get to you next, Juvia. Have a seat behind me." Lisanna told her. Juvia walked behind her, the spaces between the beds only being about 5 feet. She sat facing Laxus, who was staring at her. Not her face, but her body. When he noticed she was looking at him, he suddenly looked away. Juvia smiled slightly. She knew she had a nice body, but she was more interested in Gray. Laxus was hot though. He had a bigger build and probably a lot more strength and power than Gray. Lisanna got up and walked around behind Juvia. She pulled up her shirt and cleaned out the wound, and started getting it ready for bandages. Juvia looked up to see Laxus studying her face. She smiled at him, and this time he didn't look away. He smiled back. She'd never noticed how cute he was when he smiled. Then it dawned on her. She'd never actually seen him smile. Juvia was glad she'd seen him smile. He was so good looking. Lisanna stood up, and said,

"Alright, that should do it. I'll leave you two, you can do whatever you want." She walked out the door, and shut it. Laxus was staring at the door, and Juvia took the time to study his face. He suddenly got up, and walked to the door. He clicked the lock on the door, and there wasn't a window anywhere in the room. Juvia suddenly felt trapped, and said softly,

"Laxus?" He turned around and walked over to her and sat down right next to her on the bed. Juvia was confused, and slowly started to realize he wanted to be alone.

"Juvia, this room is magically soundproof." He said to her. He had a small smile, and was looking straight at her. He was sitting so close to her they were almost touching. He leaned over and cupped his large hand to her face, and kissed her softly, but with a neediness. Juvia stayed still in shock. She hadn't ever had anyone ever kiss her like that. He stayed with his face a couple inches from hers, and suddenly pulled back.

"Sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have done-" he was cut short by her suddenly yanking his head to her and kissing him roughly. He was surprised, but when she pulled back she was blushing and looking down. He smiled and put an arm under her legs by her knees, and behind her back. He lifted her up and set her sideways in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her face up to look at him. He leaned down and kissed her over and over. It turned from light kisses to him asking for entrance with his tongue, and them fighting over who was dominant. He beat her, and after a long while of doing this, Juvia rubbed her hand on his pants, and got right next to where he had a huge tent. He got excited and tore off his shirt. He put his hands on the hem of Juvias shirt. He looked at her and she smiled to show it was ok. He pulled off her shirt and stared at her chest. Her breasts weren't big, but he loved them. He slipped one hand behind her and unclasped her bra while kissing her shrugged her bra off and kept kissing him while her hands traveled back down to his pants. He was happy she was going with this. It was all he wanted to show her he had liked her for a long time, and he finally got the opportunity. She undid his belt, and then the button and zipper. He pushed her off of him onto the table, and stood up. Juvia got off the table and on her knees on the ground. Laxus pulled off his pants, then only his underpants remained. Juvia pulled off her skirt, only in her panties. Laxus was beyond excited. Juvia was wet, and Laxus' cock was twitching. She pulled off his underpants, and his cock sprang out in front of her face. Juvia licked her lips as she took in the sight. About 9 inches, and pretty thick. She licked the tip, making Laxus shudder. She put her mouth over his cock, sucking and licking hard. He was groaning in pleasure and put his hands on the sides of her head. He pushed her back and forth, all while he was thrusting. She deep throated him so fast. He was in pure pleasure and said,

"Juvia… I'm gonna cum!" And he came in her mouth. So much that it came out the sides, so she had two choices, swallow or choke. She swallowed it all, cum dripping down the sides of her face. Laxus pulled out of her mouth, and leaned down. Juvia looked up at him, and he swooped her up in his arms, setting her on the end of the bed. He layed her on her back softly, and kneeled down in between her legs. He pulled off the panties slowly, and looked at her glistening, soaking wet pussy. It was shaved, with no hair. He licked from the bottom to the top, making Juvia moan. He loved this and licked her clit, and stuck his tongue inside her. She played with her own breasts, loving this new pleasure. One thing Laxus didn't know is that Juvia is a virgin. He stood up after playing with her pussy, the sweet taste in his mouth He stood up and put his cock in front of her pussy, and Juvia suddenly looked scared. He looked at her quizzically, and she spoke.

"J-juvia is a virgin…" He stared at her and smiled softly.

"It's ok, I'll go slow." She nodded and he slowly entered her. She winced at first, so he stopped. He started again and entered her about 3 inches before he hit her hymen. She knew he had to break it, so she smiled softly at him, and he smiled back. He pulled back about an inch, and thrust forward hard. It tore right through her hymen, and she shrieked and winced badly. He was in her about 7 inches, and it obviously hurt her. He stayed in the same position, and leaned over her. He pulled the front of her body up and kissed her. A couple minutes later she said,

"I'm ok, you can go now Laxus." He smiled and moved a bit. Instead of pain, she felt immense pleasure. She started moaning, and Laxus went faster. She leaned forward as he leaned down. He pulled her right leg over his shoulder, getting deeper than before. He thrust so much harder, and so much faster. Juvia came for the first time. She was in so much pleasure. As Laxus kept thrusting, Juvias moans kept him going faster. He yelled suddenly,

"I'm gonna cum, Juvia!" And Juvia replied.

"I'm cumming too!" Laxus exploded his seed into Juvia, and she shuddered as another orgasm overtook her, this time much bigger from the heat of their orgasms together. Laxus partially collapsed on Juvia, panting. He kissed her harshly before completely passing out lying on top of her. He was still all 9 inches inside her, and Juvia smiled. This was the best thing to happen in a long while. She felt all of Laxus in her, and he slowly opened his eyes after a few minutes. He stayed over her, but started thrusting his hips slowly, pulling out and slamming back in all the way. Cum going everywhere, and Juvia moaning so much. Laxus kissed her hard, and rammed into her one last time. Juvia screamed with how much force he used. He smiled and pulled out. He climbed over her, positioning his dick over mouth and she sucked hard. After he was partially clean, he pulled Juvia up next to him, against him. They cuddled each other and fell asleep from exhaustion.


End file.
